


Call the Old Man 'Pops.'

by koytix



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Author is bad at tags, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koytix/pseuds/koytix
Summary: The group of heroes sit down to eat after a day at the Lon Lon Ranch.Malon has some news for Time. He never thought he would be so lucky.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 159





	Call the Old Man 'Pops.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Koy and I have never written anything in my life before this- please,, have mercy on my soul.

The evening in Time’s Hyrule had a gentle breeze that pushed through the slight holes in unsealed windows, the smell of barley and wildlife clinging to their clothes after a long day of farm chores that both Time and his boys didn’t mind doing for the sake of hospitality. Their resident ranch hand had been great at teaching the others their respective responsibility when some had been cautious.

Whilst the duties weren’t in any comparison to the difficulty of monsters, they still caused a gratifying ache in each of their bodies that said, ‘well done.’ Nothing felt better than knowing you’ve worked for a reward.

In this case, a reward wasn’t necessarily some sort of mythical guidance. It wasn’t a key, a potion or anything of the sort; it was a chance to sit around a table with fellow companions, to laugh amongst one another and share a light-hearted mood with good food at the table. Sure, it was crowded, but it didn’t make it feel any less like a home.

So here they were, with Time settled quite comfortably, his wife at his side, calloused palm resting gently against the back of her hand. Smiling softly, Malon turned her hand around to lace their fingers together, unbothered by the gesture as always. She had a sort of glow to her this evening, an aura that he found ever wonderful.

He glanced around the room, watching as each of the boys spoke to one another respectively. Wild and Twilight shared hearty laughter, Wind and Warriors exchanging playful glares as they reached across the table for the same items- each of them had their own respective behaviour and personal relationships, and there was no sweeter sight.

Time’s attention was brought back to Malon, lips turned up in a smitten smile as she leant against his side, head falling comfortably against his shoulder. He turned to face her, pressing a small kiss against her skin.

“This is what I hope for some day.” Time had said quietly, and Malon looked up to her husband…

Their eyes met, and Time couldn’t help but admire her once more. Malon was strong, she was his other half. His soulmate and compliment. She was the part of him that he never wished to be without, the woman who he trusted with every inch of his being. He knew that she would understand what he meant by that statement, that when all this was over, he wished to settle with a family of his own- his own little one. 

The hand that was entwined with his own slowly unclasped, instead, her hand rested atop of his, guiding it towards her lower abdomen. A soft palm pressed down, a very slight, but noticeable difference in the way her skin was taut beneath it. The cloth around her midsection had done a rather wonderful job of keeping this little secret.

Sounds of laughter fell upon deaf ears as the realisation kicked in, the rest of the world tuned out as he found himself looking down to the stomach of his beloved.

He looked back up again, seeing her beam back up at him. When he had referenced that she seemed as if she were glowing earlier... It seemed like a rather ironic pun now. The way her features moved into an overjoyed expression- the way her eyes welled up with excitement, how he noticed each freckle on her face as they contorted beautifully across her cheeks. Would their child share those features too?

Legend surprisingly was the first one to notice, staring plainly for a moment before the message got across. He shoved the hero to either side of him with his elbows, both Sky and Hyrule (which was met with a rather unimpressed grunt). And the attention of yet another hero was brought to the scene just across the table.

Three pairs of eyes were left gawking at the sight. There were only more to come.

Time wrapped a hand around Malon’s shoulder, bringing her closer to his torso with a joyous cry. He closed his eye, resting his jaw atop her head. And his shoulders shook with a small sob, yet they were not tears of sadness, but of sheer delight. The hand over her shoulder shifted to gently thread through her hair.

Four almost choked on the food in his mouth at the sight of the affection. “You gotta be kidding me.” he grumbled under his breath.

That gathered the attention of the other heroes, each of them slowly turning to face the married couple. Witnessing the two of them hold one another in an intimate embrace.

Gentle hands cupped either side of Malon’s face, thumbs caressing her cheek in tender circles, using the action to gently wipe away the trails of already wept tears. It was a dramatic difference in body language for any of them, far too used to holding the heavy weight of a sword in the thickened skin of their hands. Time leaned forward, pressing another soft kiss against her forehead.

“How far along?” He asked.

The rest of the heroes caught on, and the quiet sound of worried murmurs were replaced with words of congratulations. Bright smiles were shared across the table that evening.


End file.
